Clouds of Olympus
by Lady Granger
Summary: Hermione's having dreams... But who is the man of her dreams? YOU decide!
1. Default Chapter

Hermione was happy. Quite happy in fact. There was absolutely no explanation as to why she felt as if she were floating on air.

_Well, actually, there was. Someone was kissing her so gently, so passionately, so breathtakingly that every negative emotion was revoked from her being. Actually, every emotion, save for passion, was revoked at that moment. It was as if the whole world, the whole universe, was contained in that one moment. It was amazing, really, how right this felt to Hermione. She eagerly partook in the sensual activity until her logic kicked in._

_Who the hell was kissing her?_

_She'd had her eyes closed the entire time. So she wasn't exactly sure whose tongue was between her teeth. And she didn't know whose hands were cradling her jaw and neck. And, although these were some things that Hermione's inner mind was howling to know, her heart and body were quite content to be ignorant. And _she _certainly wasn't going to stop something this glorious over some silly little thing, like the identity of the man who took her breath away._

_No… she was content to be smothered at the moment._

_Finally, when the need for air became too great (_I'll just take a little peek now, then I'll go back to this wonderful activity,_ Hermione thought), she pulled slightly back. Gasping for little waves of air, she started to open her eyes._

_Just as the man of her dreams began to come in focus…_

"Hermione! Wake up! You'll never have time for breakfast before Potions if you don't get your bookworm bum out of bed right now!"

Hermione opened one eye and found herself glaring at Lavender Brown. "Lavender! I was having a really good dream… and you woke me up at _exactly_ the wrong time!"

Lavender giggled. "I'm sorry. I should have known… you were smiling like a child with candy in your sleep. But I _had_ to wake you now so that you'll have time to eat before class!"

Hermione looked at her roommate, the girl she'd known for seven years, the girl who would make snide remarks about her appearance behind her back. She wondered why Lavender was acting pleasant that morning… _Although,_ Hermione thought,_ if she had as good a dream as I had, I can see how she'd be so congenial._ Still, Hermione groaned and said, "Sometimes I wish I never would have turned down the Head Girl offer… a private dormitory would have come so much in handy on this particular morning."

Lavender looked at Hermione. "Why did you turn that down? You've worked for six years to get that spot… only to _give_ it to Mandy Brocklehurst?"

Hermione frowned. To be quite honest, she didn't know herself why she had turned down the offer. She had been working for that position since she was eleven years old. But something changed over the summer before her last year at Hogwarts. Being known as the best wasn't that important to her anymore; she'd realized that when she almost lost Harry in his sixth year battle with Voldemort. Still… why had she given that goal up?

Just then, Lavender tapped her shoulder. "Hello? Earth to Hermione! Get dressed and come down to breakfast! Parvati's going down now, so I'm going with her. See you later!"

Hermione blinked. _I'll think about all that later, _she resolved. Then she began getting dressed.

Author's Note: What do you think? I haven't made up my mind about the dream man yet… Leave a review and your suggestion for Hermione's match! 


	2. CoO2

Note: I'm adding the disclaimer in this chapter, as I forgot to in the first!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all affiliates are the sole property of J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and/or Warner Bros. I'm just a humble fan trying to have some fun!

Hermione entered the Great Hall and quickly scanned the room. There were the Slytherins, pointing and scowling in the direction of the Gryffindors, who all seemed to be in a jovial mood that morning. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws engaged in their own quiet conversation, although bursts of laughter could be heard every now and then. The professors were sitting at the Head Table with Mandy Brocklehurt and Terry Boot, this year's Head Girl and Boy. Professor Dumbledore was lively talking with Professor Sprout, while Professors McGonagall and Flitwick seemed to be enjoying their meal. There, on the far end of the table nearest the Slytherins, was Professor Snape. The scowl on his face only added to the unattractiveness of his features.

Just then, he glared in Hermione's direction. She returned the look without fear or malice, just simple amusement. _Nothing can ruin my mood right now, not even Snape!_

Hermione plopped down at the Gryffindor table between Ron and Ginny. A plate of piping hot breakfast instantly appeared, as well as a glass of milk and orange juice (_with no pulp!_). Just as she was about to eat, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She looked up and around, wondering if anyone was watching her. She glanced toward Snape, but he was moodily eating his blueberry pancakes (A/N:_ *snicker*)._ Then she glanced toward the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy glared back at her. His eyes glared a challenge back to her. Hermione raised an eyebrow, gave him an "appraising" look, and went back to her food and friends.

"Ugh, we have Snape next! Why'd they schedule _his_ class right after breakfast? Do they really want Pomfrey's wing overrun with sick students?" Ron complained to no one in particular, but Hermione responded, "For goodness' sake, Ron, what good is it going to do to complain about it now? We're going to have his class on this day, at this hour, for the rest of the year. So stop your bloody complaints!"

Ron flushed, then went back to his eggs and ham, mumbling something about having the right to complain if he wanted to. Harry had an amused look on his face, whispered something about a whipped puppy to Ginny, then said, "So Hermione, Lavender said something about good dreams…?"

Hermione blushed and said, "Yeah, I've been having some really good dreams lately. Puts me in a great mood."

Ginny leaned over, an eager look on her face. "Ooh, Hermione, do tell!"

"I can't very well tell you… I mean, they won't come true if I blab, will they?" At that moment, Hermione looked around and saw everyone beginning to leave. Then she remembered that she had forgotten her quill in the dorm. After asking around for a spare quill, she dashed off for her room, yelling behind her for Harry and Ron to stall Potions as long as possible.

Ten minutes later, Hermione burst into Snape's dungeon, feeling very out of breath. "So glad you could make time in your busy schedule to join us, Miss Granger." Snape sneered, "Perhaps if you could manage to stop your heaving gasps for air for just a few moments, I might be able to begin my lesson."

Hermione mumbled a quick apology and took her seat next to Harry.

"Now," began Snape, "I've been given most unpleasant instructions from the Headmaster regarding my classes. It seems that we 'cannot afford inter-house friction, especially in the classroom' and 'it would be a wonderful effort' if I would 'at least partner different Houses together during experiments.' So, I have the very dangerous and disgusting job of pairing Slytherins with Gryffindors." 

He paused and took a moment to administer a few death glares and scowls before continuing.

Hermione fidgeted. She detested all the Slytherins in her year and couldn't imagine trying to work with one of them, especially since they saw her as something below their pedigree. Just then, Snape said something along the lines of "And since our resident know-it-all does indeed live up to her title, and since there is an odd number of students in this class, she will not be partnered up. I won't tolerate any freebies in my classroom, _even_ if you are a Slytherin." At that last comment, Hermione almost had to restrain Harry from bursting out about Snape's blatant bias when Dumbledore wasn't breathing down his neck.

"Shh, Harry, it's alright! His bark is worse than his bite, sometimes. But don't make him bite you!"

Snape whirled around, spitting a venomous glare in Harry and Hermione's direction. "Miss Granger, since you insist on disrupting my class with loud breathing and low whispering, you can put your mouth to good use at your detention tonight. Report to my office at seven o'clock sharp." The murderous look in his eyes prevented Hermione from protesting.

But it didn't stop Ron.

"Look, she didn't do anything wrong! You're just a greasy git who's got it out for her because she's smarter than even you! So you leave her alo-." Suddenly, Ron stopped speaking. His mouth was moving, alright, but no sound was coming out. The Slytherins began to snicker, but stopped when Snape began calling out partner names. "Crabbe, Patil. Malfoy, Thomas. Goyle, Finnigan. Bulstrode, Potter. Zabini, Weasley…" Ron, meanwhile, was now yelling toward Snape, his face as red as, if not more so, than his hair.

Half an hour later, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all walking toward their next class. The charm Snape had used on Ron ended as soon as he exited the dungeons. Unfortunately, while it may have muted his voice, the screaming's effect on his throat wasn't prevented. Ron scowled and grabbed his throat protectively while Harry and Hermione discussed her impending detention.

"Gods! Sometimes I just want to kill that man," Harry said.

"Me, too," Hermione replied. "But I'll try appealing to his reasonable senses tonight. And, if worse comes to worst, I'll talk to McGonagall."

"Why don't you do that in the first place? I mean… you _are_ her pet."

Hermione looked indignant. "First of all, I am NOT her 'pet.' Secondly, I don't go crying to the nearest adult when I get into trouble. I'm going to try to handle it myself. If Snape won't listen to reason, then I'll ask for help."

Harry grinned. "Hermione and her principles. Really, Hermione, you're too good for us." He motioned at himself and Ron. Ron, still looking miserable, gave Hermione a quick hug and motioned toward Madam Pomfrey's wing. He gave them an I-told-you-so glance, then left for the hospital wing.

Harry and Hermione laughed a bit before moving on to their classes.

A/N: Should I continue the story? And who should I partner Hermione with? Please read and review!


	3. CoO3

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own them. Although, if I did, I DEFINITELY would have had book 5 out by now…

**Summary:** Hermione's been having dreams… 

~*~*~*~

Clouds of Olympus, Chapter 3 

The rest of the day passed with relative ease. It seemed nothing could spoil the good mood her dream had put her in, not even the prospect of spending an hour with Snape.

Of course, the mood could _falter _slightly, as it did when Hermione approached the Potions classroom at seven o'clock. But it wasn't spoiled. At precisely seven, she knocked on the heavy wooden door and waited for the drawled "Enter" that was sure to come. There was only one problem.

It didn't come.

Five minutes later, Hermione knocked again, this time a little longer. Still no answer.

Another five minutes passed, and she repeated her actions. This time, the "Enter" came. Hermione opened the door and slipped inside. 

"Ah, Miss Granger. I assume you DO have a _plausible _excuse for reporting to your detention ten minutes late?"

Hermione looked indignant. "Excuse me, Professor, but I wasn't ten minutes late. I was right outside the door, knocking, at precisely seven o'clock. I just assumed that you either didn't hear my knocking until just now, or _you _were the late party."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Are you, Miss Granger, implying that there's something wrong with either my hearing or my punctuality? Ten points from Gryffindor for being late, and another ten for contradicting me."

This time, Hermione flushed. Twenty minutes later, she was still standing in front of his desk, awaiting her punishment. Snape seemed quite content to ignore her and grade essays. Finally, she let out a sigh.

Annoyed, Snape threw down his quill. "Miss Granger, since you _insist_ on making as much noise as possibly with your mouth, you might as well put it to some use. Follow me." He lead her to a work station along the back wall of the classroom. "Here are a list of ingredients and their accompanying charms. Recite the incantations over the appropriate supplies, then group them together. After you are done, take one bundle and test the ingredients in the potion listed here" –he pointed to a section on the scroll- "to make sure that you cast the charms properly. If everything goes smoothly, distribute the bundles among the desks. Two to a desk, Miss Granger, and you had better not mess up. These things WILL be used tomorrow, and I'd hate for any innocent students to lose points because of your faulty equipment. You have two hours." With that, he whirled around and stalked back to his desk.

Hermione couldn't believe how easy this was going to be, even if it _was _a little tedious. She could do the charms in her sleep, so she allowed her mind to wander back to "the man of her dreams" while carrying out her duties. 

She almost lost herself in her thoughts when Draco Malfoy walked into the room. He didn't seem to notice her presence; instead, he went straight to Snape's desk. "Excuse me, sir, but there's a favor I need to ask of you."  
  


"I'm listening, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy paused. "I need a bezoar."

Snape looked up, surprise blatant in his every feature. It was NOT a flattering look. "Why, pray tell, do you need a bezoar?"

Instead of answering, Malfoy simply pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to the professor. After scanning its contents, Snape nodded. He stalked out of the classroom, undoubtedly heading for his office. Of course, this now meant that Hermione was alone with Malfoy.

The latter perched himself on the top of one of the front desks and glanced around the room. He did a double take after spotting Hermione. "Granger! What are YOU doing here?"

Hermione tried to keep any contempt out of her voice. "I had detention tonight."

For a minute, Malfoy just stared at her. Then he broke out into laughter. "I never thought I'd see the day when the Know-It-All Mudblood finally got hers." Hermione flushed at this, but turned back to her work. 

"Hey! Don't you turn away from me!" Faster than lightning, Malfoy appeared by her side. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to face him. 

"Get your hands off of me, Malfoy!" She shrugged out of his grasp and stepped back, glaring.

"Don't think for a minute, Mudblood, that this pathetic little detention is all you have coming to you. No… I'll see the day when you get yours. And, mark my words, it's going to be soon." He grinned and went to grab her arm again, but Snape walked in just then. 

"Mr. Malfoy! Kindly remove yourself from Miss Granger while she is carrying out her punishment. I do not tolerate those activities in here; carry them out elsewhere. Here is the item you requested. Now get back to your dormitory."

Draco blanched at the slight scolding, but recovered enough to voice his thanks. He stormed out the classroom, but not before giving Hermione a final warning glare.

A wave of emotion flowed over Hermione. Confusion at Malfoy's attitude, mixed with anger. Slight gratitude toward Snape (who would have thought?) for his appropriate timing, but also indignation at his suggestion that she would do ANYTHING with Draco Malfoy, in his classroom or otherwise. However, she quickly returned to her work and finished the charms. After testing the materials, she put the bundles in their appropriate places before approaching Snape's desk.

She waited for fifteen minutes, making sure to stay as quiet as a mouse, before he noticed her presence. "Well?" he snapped. 

"I'm finished, Professor. May I go now?"

"Yes, yes, just get out of my sight!"

Hermione sighed and left.

Snape wasn't positive, but he could have sworn that he'd heard her mumble "bastard!" under her breath just as the door closed. He grinned for a moment, then returned to his grading. 

~*~*~*~

Later that night, Hermione was sitting in the common room, ignoring the book in her lap. She hadn't told Harry or Ron about her little encounter with Malfoy. When they asked her about the detention, she just shrugged and said, "It was pretty easy, considering Snape's horrible mood."

But now she was wondering what happened. Why would Malfoy need a bezoar? And why would he physically grab her and threaten her? And what was he talking about getting "hers?" This made entirely no sense. 

With another sigh, Hermione decided to sleep it off. She'd think about it tomorrow over a nice butterbeer in Hogsmeade. She went up to her dormitory and slipped into bed. After a few moments, she found herself in the Land of Dreams…

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. Any suggestions? Should I continue?


End file.
